


Don't Let Me Drown

by DrownedTrying



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedTrying/pseuds/DrownedTrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora enlisted in the United States Army, something his whole family, save for his older brother, Cronus, has done for years.<br/>Sollux Captor is a nobody in a small town. His older brother, Mituna, is a disabled veteran.<br/>Karkat Vantas is an asshole who decides to play matchmaker with a soldier and a brother of a veteran.<br/>Will things end out nicely for Eridan and Sollux? Or will war tear them apart?</p><p>UNFINISHED AND DISCONTINUED. I WILL LEAVE A LINK TO THE NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Letters From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this is my first Homestuck fanfic, and I seriously hope you guys like it! I'm taking material from my own life experiences, and I'm excited to write an Army AU! Let me know how you guys like it, because this is also my first fanfic on AO3!! Peace out, bitches :3
> 
> -DrownedTrying

Gunshots filled the air, bullets effortlessly hitting the torn and hole-filled targets. Another three bullets were fired, each hitting the paper target in the painted head and chest. A row of twenty or so men clad in Army Greens shot at their own targets, some using pistols, some using rifles, and one guy even had a hand-held machine gun. One teenager, however, smirked at his masterpiece at his end of the firing range. His ocean blue eyes glimmered with amusement, his mouth curving into a smirk. This was his sweet music, his own personal get-away.

Eridan Ampora absolutely loved it.

When he had reached the age of eighteen, the Aquarius enlisted in the military, just as his father had, and just as his grandfather had. You could say that most of the males in his family joined the military. Cronus was a different story, and as far as Eridan was concerned, Cronus didn’t matter. He was the one to graduate on time. He was the one to enlist in the Army. He was the one making their father proud. Not. Cronus.

Eridan put down his assault rifle to reload, his mind elsewhere. He thought about his cousin and her reaction to the decision that changed both of their lives. Feferi was always the dramatic one.

“Oh, Eridan! That’s too dangerous!” “Oh, Eridan! It’s too far from home!” “Oh, Eridan! You’ll get killed!” Eridan rolled his eyes, lifting his gun once more. With a steady breath in, and slowly exhaling said breath, he pulled the trigger. Round after round of bullets were fired at the poor target, which was barely hanging onto the post. Not a single bullet missed the painted picture of a man.

“Good work, Ampora,” the soldier next to him praised. Eridan glanced at him, giving him a once-over. Jake English was only a few years older than him, hitting age twenty-four. Anyone who knew any better would’ve thought he was eighteen. The green-eyed man lived in England for most of his life, so when he came back to the States, no one was surprised to hear his new accent. The guys in the barracks would tease him by throwing tea packets at him or asking how the Queen was. While Jake ignored them or teased back, Eridan knew how much it had upset the lad.

In all honesty, he was in a similar situation as English. His dad had grown up in Ireland, so raising Eridan and Cronus as an only father left the two boys with the same accent. Not that it was a bad thing, of course. The chicks seemed to dig it, and the accent perfected Cronus’s already-perfect singing.

 _Fuck_ , Eridan mentally growled. _I’m letting my fecking imagination take over once more._ Mentally shaking his head, he fired the rest of his magazine, smirking once he had a perfect kill-shot once more. Jake watched silently, gathering new tricks from the teen. Not even three months in, and an eighteen year old was a better shot than he was. Eighteen! Can you believe it?! Jake couldn’t. Then again, Ampora was raised by a soldier, so there wasn’t much surprise there.

“Mate, it’s time to head out to the Mess Hall,” Jake said, nudging the teen. Eridan nodded, carefully putting his bullets and gun away. The food at the Mess Hall was bland, but it was better than those shitty, fatty MREs, or Meals Ready to Eat. They never held enough to eat, but that was only Eridan’s opinion. He was still a teenager, after all. Once he had gathered his equipment, he trudged out to the Mess Hall with Jake.

“Got any letters from your grandma, Jake?” Eridan asked, looking at the male. In basic training, they could only communicate with their friends and family by letter. Cell phones and telephone calls weren’t allowed, and the occasional email was permitted. Jake nodded in response.

“She says to send her love,” Jake murmured, his green eyes hooding over for a moment. He quickly looked up at Eridan. “What about you?”

“Yeah, I got some. From Feferi, Dad, Cronus, and Karkat,” Eridan smiled. It was nice to see his best friend still remembered him. “Man, you wouldn’t believe how Kar and Fef reacted to me enlistin’.” Jake barked out a laugh.  
“Probably not, but what were they?” Eridan fished out a few letters from his pocket, each covered in a fine layer of sweat and dust.

“Well,” he began, opening the letter from his bubbly cousin, “Feferi’s still mad at me, as usual.” Jake snickered slightly at that.

“What’d she say?” Eridan put them away before grabbing a tray, filling it with random foods, and getting his utensils. He went ahead and bought a Mountain Dew from the vending machine, making his way to his and Jake’s table. He sat down in his respected seat, waiting for his buddies to gather around. Soon enough, Kurloz Makara, Equius Zahhak, Aradia Megido, Dave Strider, and Jake were seated.

Equius Zahhak was twenty years old, and he was by far the strongest out of all of them. In his free time, he was at the gym, more than likely bench pressing and lifting weights. Eridan had gone with him once before, and though Equius refused to go easy on him, Eridan could say that he somewhat enjoyed it. Somewhat.

Dave Strider is the younger brother of Jake’s best friend, Dirk Strider. Jake wasn’t too thrilled to learn who was in their brigade, but he soon warmed up to having a Strider with him. However, he had promised Dirk that he’d look after Dave, especially if they received orders to go to war. Dave didn’t need it, though. For an eighteen-year old, Dave was almost as good as Eridan when it came to combat. While Eridan mastered CQC (Close Quarters Combat, meaning with firearms), Dave excelled in hand-to-hand combat.

Kurloz Makara, aged twenty six, is known as the clown of the group. Literally. Before he enlisted in the Army, Kurloz and his younger brother, Gamzee, worked at their father’s Dark Carnival. He worked as a mime for the carnival, and scaring people was his specialty. That being said, he was as silent as a ghost. Sneaking around to catch an enemy soldier off guard would come in handy.

Aradia Megido was an oddball. Many other soldiers found it strange that there was a female in their brigade, but most were frightened that the female had put a ram’s skull on the head of her pickup. At age twenty-three, Aradia was easily her town’s best explorer, managing to find many caves and hidden taverns. Her extensive knowledge of traps and hidden messages earned her a job of finding hidden bombs or any hidden messages in an enemy’s letter. She excelled greatly at this, but why she decided to hang out with these certain men, no one knew.

Jake filled the guys in on Eridan’s letters while Eridan took a swig of his beverage, staring at the fake wood of the table. It disgusted him, really. How unsanitary everything was. Flat-out disgusting.

“So, Mr. Ampora, what do the letters say, if I may ask?” Equius asked. Eridan mentally rolled his eyes. Equius treated him like a prince, and though he certainly thought he deserved to be treated like one, it was getting a bit annoying. With a silent huff, Eridan fished out his letters once more. At random, he fished out his brother’s.

“Dear Baby Brother,” Eridan read, “I know that you’re disappointed in me for not taking the path Dad wanted me to, but I just figured I’d write ya a letter. It’s been a few months since you left, and I don’t know if I told you this, but I miss you. A lot. So does Dad. He doesn’t let anyone in your room, including me. He says it’s because he wants to keep your room the same for when you come back home. God, I hope it’s soon.

Feferi comes over everyday to check in on us, but I’ve caught her sitting in front of your door, crying. I want to say something, anything, but I just can’t. Don’t tell Dad, but I snuck into your room and grabbed the picture you keep on your nightstand. You know, the one from last summer? At the aquarium? Yeah, that one. Man, I missed when your hair was long and had that stupid streak in it. Dad just about killed me when I dyed it for you, remember? Ah, those were the good days.

Shit, I have to go. Dad wants to go buy somethin’ for ya, I figure. I love you baby brother. Cronus.” Eridan stared at the letter silently before folding it up and putting it in his pocket. He could feel his buddys’ eyes on him, watching him intently, but he paid them no attention. He opened up another letter, this one from Feferi.

“Eridan, how DARE you enlist in the Army?! Do you know how worried sick we are?! You’re going to get yourself KILLED out there, young mister!” Eridan mocked her high-pitched voice, causing his buddies to laugh. He couldn’t help the smile as he continued to read. “Pop-Pop won’t stop talking about how proud he is, but Momma is FURIOUS as well! I swear, if you do not reply to my letters EVERY DAY, I will use my fish puns that you hate so much!”

“Oh no, not the fish puns!” Aradia laughed. Eridan shooshed her before continuing.

“...I miss you, Erifish. I really do. I know you just want to make us proud, but I’m scared. What if you never come back? Sigh...I don’t want to think about it, but I can't help it...I love you, Erifish...Forever The Coolest Cousin, Feferi. P.S. Meenah says ‘hi’ and that she’ll ‘Kick yer glubbin’ ass if you try anyfin funny, beach.’” Eridan grinned at the letter, wiping a tear away. His cousins always managed to make him laugh, even in dire situations. “Oh, and tell everyone I said hi!”

“HI FEFERI!!!” Dave yelled, causing the group to laugh. Eridan waited for them to calm down before opening his father’s letter. His hands shook, and after a moment or two of struggling to open the damn flap, he pulled out the folded piece of paper that contained his father’s messy handwriting.

“Dear son, I know you haven’t been gone that long, almost forty-two days. I know that Cronus and Feferi and your friend Karkat have been writing you, but they’re not telling you everything. Feferi and Karkat have burned a CD with those soldier songs your mother loved so much, God rest her soul. We’ll be sending you and your buddies a care package, and a copy of the CD will be there.

Be sure to write to your brother and your cousins often. They miss you dearly. I’m not saying I don’t, but they’re the most affected with your decision. At least, that’s what they claim.

I love you, Eridan. Remember to write to me as well, do you hear? Son, you make me proud. Love, Dad.” The table was quiet. It was rare for ex-military General Ampora, one of the most important men in Eridan’s life, to say that he was proud of him. Eridan felt his throat close up, and he was having a hard time swallowing back tears. Without a word, he carefully folded the letter and put it in his pocket with the others. It was a moment before he reached for Kar’s letter. With a shaky voice, he began reading.

“Hey Fuckface, remember me? Your best fucking friend? You better, you low-life piece of shit. You know, I honestly don’t know why I’m writing to you, you scumbag full of shame. You’ve gotten everyone worried sick, and our friends at home are just begging for your mailing address. I don’t know if I should give it to them. You want me to? You want hundreds of letters in your fucking mailbox or whatever the fuck you have? Let me know, you insane moronic shitnoggin.

We all know you’re a retarded fuckbitching fuckmouth, but-Hello, Eridan. I apologize for my younger brother’s triggering words. I do hope you are safe out there. Oh, I must mention that this is Kankri, #sorry for interrupting your letter from Karkat. Please feel free to write me a letter, as I am concerned as to how you are withstanding basic training,” Eridan laughed. Kankri always did shit like this, and if he were to tell the truth, he were to say that he misses the fucker more than anything. He was like a big brother to him. Then again, Eridan Ampora has too much pride and will deny any mention of this.

“Uhm,” he laughed, continuing to read. “They kinda just… well… I think they fought over the pen?” Eridan looked up to see his buddies laughing.

“Typical of Karks to use a phrase like ‘insane moronic shitnoggin’ and ‘retarded fuckbitching fuckmouth.’ You know, give me a copy of all of his stupid phrases and I’ll make some sort of Karkat Insults Generator, the button saying FUCK YOU,” Dave said, just barely smiling. Eridan rolled his eyes and continued reading.

“Hey shitsmoking fucklicking assfairy, it’s me again,” Eridan read aloud, noticing that Dave was writing the insult on a scrap piece of paper. Fucking ironic dipshit. “I forgot to mention that I got the job at the bookstore. You know, the one down Alternia Ave? Well, I met this really strange guy the other day. Apparently, he went to our school, but you never mentioned him. I gave him your mailing address, only ‘cause he was asking. His brother’s a disabled vet, and was retired for medical purposes after like six years. When he writes, you better fucking write him back. His name’s Sollux Captor.”


	2. Chapter Two: You're A Dumbass, Captor

“I thtill can’t believe you gave me a thranger’th addreth,” Sollux muttered, staring at the piece of paper in his hand. _Eridan Ampora. What a stupid name._

“Shut your fucking food chute, you fuming bulgescratching jazzfuck,” Karkat snapped, his ebony hair a complete, utter mess. Sollux rolled his honey colored eyes, causing Karkat to grumble more. “Just because you’re wearing those stupid 3D glasses doesn’t mean I can’t see your fucking eyes.”

“Lookth like thomeone hath their pantieth in a twitht,” Sollux teased. He flipped his auburn hair out of his eyes, deciding that he needed to get his hair cut. Badly. Karkat growled and flipped him off.

“Shut up, Captor. Are we going to the movies or not?” Sollux grinned. The local movie theatres had just come out with _Captain America: Civil War_ , and he was dying to see it. In fact, he had worked three extra shifts a week in order to pay for the tickets. Now, these weren't just regular tickets. These were tickets to the nicest theatre, you know, the ones where the seats can recline back? Where they serve your food - the _good_ food - steaming hot to your seat? Yeah, that one. And for a freshman in college, it took _forever_ to be able to buy tickets for him, Karkat, Mituna, and Kankri.

The older Vantas, of course, complained about the triggers and the violence in the movie, but after much bribing of Cherry Pepsi and a steaming hot cheese pizza with bacon crumbles, all, of course, paid for by Sollux himself, he finally agreed to go. That, and if he didn’t complain during the movie, Sollux would treat everyone to ice cream. Yeah, he’s thought it out pretty well. The only downside to it all: Mituna. 

Sollux shuddered visibly when he thought of his older brother. Not that he didn’t love him, because he actually looked up to him, but because of what had happened.

Mituna was in Iraq, fighting against numerous Iraqi soldiers. A missile from the enemy was fired, and the next thing Mituna knew, he was surrounded by his own blood, the soldiers in his battalion laying lifeless all around him. Everyone he had trained with, gone. Everyone he had joked around with at the Mess Hall, gone. Everyone he had considered family. Gone. Mituna was left with nothing. It has an hour before the medics arrived. From what Sollux had gathered, they almost left him when Mituna whimpered and grabbed a medic by the ankle. Debris from the explosion, rocks, broken bricks, splintered wood, and scraps of metal had collided with Mituna from the back, and a sharp brick had hit and damaged his head. 

According to the medics, Mituna was screaming the whole way out. He kept reaching for his fellow soldiers, screaming out individual names. They had to give him an unknown medicine which knocked the damaged soldier out cold. Well, it was unknown to Mituna.

Ever since The Accident, as Sollux, their dad, and their friends called it, Mituna wasn’t the same. Psii, their father, had to pack away all the war movies Mituna had once loved so much, in fear that Mituna’s PTSD would kick in and send him in an uncontrollable anxiety attack. Sollux had walked in on Mituna having one of his attacks one day and was so scared, he dialed 9-1-1. Mituna had soon received medication for his anxiety. Next was the issue with crowds. Any large number of people sent Mituna into hysterics, reminding him all the soldiers that were standing one moment, then lying on the ground, blood everywhere, and not a single person alive. More medication was prescribed. Loud noises were the worst. Unexpected noises, too many voices, loud, unexpected noises, things dropping and leaving a loud noise all freaked Mituna out. Again, more pills.

Pills, pills, pills.

Coffee and sugar didn’t take up space on the counter anymore. Pills did. Pills that would help Mituna with his problems. Pills that sometimes didn’t work. Pills were Mituna’s new candies - candies that he absolutely hated. 

“Hey, Captor, you okay?” Karkat asked, putting a hand on Sollux’s shoulder. He had seen the faraway look in his friend’s eyes. Sollux mentally shook his head before nodding.

"Yeah, jutht thinking,” he replied. Karkat glared at him, studying his new friend for a moment. After mentally deciding something, Karkat shrugged.

“Whatever. Let’s just go see the damn movie.”

♤ ♡ ◇ ♧

Sollux was thoroughly impressed by the movie. There was humor in all the right areas, the fight scenes didn’t trigger Mituna, and the overall storyline was amazing. Kankri seemed to think so, too. Either he had remembered to keep his mouth shut or was too enticed in the movie, the older Vantas didn’t mutter a single word during the film. Karkat, however, was not that impressed, but the reason was not shared. 

At first, Sollux had suspected that the movie didn’t have much of romance in it, but when the Gemini glanced over his friend’s shoulder, he saw that Karkat had been messaging someone on Trollian. Someone with a strange tag name. ‘CuttlefishCuller,’ it had read. The font was a fuschia color, and the person typed really weird, using )( for their h’s, -E for when they typed a word with the letter ‘e’ when capitalized, and seemed to be extremely energetic. But when he took a closer look, Sollux found that they were talking about the Ampora asshole Karkat tried to get him to send a letter to.

 _Maybe they’re friends or something?_ Sollux thought, scrunching up his eyebrows. He glanced over Karkat’s shoulder when the shorter male received another message.

CC: I’m so WORRI---ED aboat )(im, Karkrab! )(e’s the best cousin I )(ave, and I don’t want to LOS-E )(im!!

“Holy thit, I’m thuch an idiot,” Sollux exclaimed. Karkat nodded as he typed.

“No fucking shit, Captor. Just figured that out?”

“Karkat!” Kankri gasped, looking highly offended. “It is highly triggering to treat your friends that way, and you did not tag your obscene slurs! Have you lost any respect to your dear friend?”

“Hehe, he called me your _dear_ friend. Ith that what I am, KK? Do you daydream about me during work? I mean, I know we jutht met and all, but-”

“Captor, shut your fucking mouth for once. Not once have I, nor _ever will_ , daydream about your retar-I mean, idiotic ass. And Kankri, just go fucking mind your own business. I lost all respect for this batshitting tentsquatting fuckup the moment he walked into Sburb Bookstore,” karkat growled, glaring up at his older brother. It was strange, Sollux had thought, how an inch could make such a height difference. Sollux watched the two brothers bicker while-

Wait.

Holy fucking _shit_.

"Where'th MT?!” Sollux exclaimed, frantically looking around. Mituna was nowhere in sight.

“Jesus fucking tits,” Karkat muttered, helping the Gemini look for his disabled brother. You would think, with his mustard-yellow jacket, Mituna would be easy to find. You thought wrong, my friend. It had taken the trio fifteen minutes before Kankri had caught sight of the veteran.

“How muttttttthhhh?” Mituna asked the lady at the counter. The woman smiled kindly, having noticed Mituna’s hat that read ‘DISABLED ARMY VETERAN’ in a lemon yellow. Kankri slowly walked up, not wanting to frighten the male clad in yellow.

“Well, sir, it would be seventy-two dollars and eighty-three cents, but with the military discount, it would be fifty-eight dollars and twenty-six cents,” the woman smiled. Kankri noticed that on the counter were three video games. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mituna turned.

“Kankri! Do you habth a dollar I can uthe?” Mituna was pulling out bills from his bumblee-bee wallet, a gift from Sollux when Mituna had turned twenty. Five years later, it was worn down and cracking down one of the sides. 

“Mituna, you know it is very triggering when you-” Kankri began.

“Do you have a dollar or not?” Mituna snapped, looking annoyed. Kankri blinked.

“O-oh, uhm, yes, I do,” he replied, pulling out a dollar bill from his own wallet. It was bright red with a cute sticker of a crab, thanks to Porrim. Mituna snatched the dollar from the Cancer and practically threw the money at the cashier. She simply smiled and counted the money, handing Mituna a quarter and two dimes. She bagged the games and handed Mituna the bag and receipt.

“Thank you for shopping at Beforus Game Store! Please come again soon!” Mituna grinned excitedly and walked out of the store with Kankri.

“May I ask why you spent my dollar on video games?” Kankri inquired, annoyed and slightly triggered that Mituna hadn’t even said ‘please’ or ‘thank you.’ Mituna looked around, his wild hair flying everywhere. He grinned as he leaned in.

“It’th a thank-you prethent for Thulluth!” he whispered loudly. “I’ve been thaving up for weekth!! Thethe are hith favorite gameth!” Kankri’s eyes widened. “He wanted to get them for _monthth_ , but he thpent all of hith money on the movie!” 

“Really?” Kankri asked, speechless for once. Never had anyone sacrificed their hard-earned savings for him to simply watch a movie.

“Yeth! Let’th go tho Tholluth can write to fith-dick!” Mituna grabbed Kankri by his sleeve and practically dragged him to where Sollux and Karkat were standing.

“Mituna! There you are!” Sollux scolded, looking furious at his brother. Mituna’s shoulders slumped.

“I’m thorry,” he mumbled, looking down. Karkat frowned, folding his arms across his chest. They had been looking for _ages_ for this sonovabitch, and here he is, smiling like a doofus. 

“He just wanted to get you something,” Kankri quickly interrupted, taking Karkat by surprise. Kankri _never_ interrupted someone while they spoke.

“What?” Sollux asked, eyes wide. He looked to his brother. Mituna, shoulders still slumped and head still lowered, handed Sollux the bag.

“It took me forever to get thothe…” Mituna mumbled, tears evident in his voice. Sollux stared at his brother a moment longer before tearing into the bag. He gasped at the contents.

“No fucking way,” he breathed. He tackled his brother in a bear hug, causing some shoppers-slash-moviegoers to ‘aww’. Mituna hugged back, sniffling. “I’ve been wanting to get thethe thinthe forever! Thank you tho much, MT.” Sollux pulled away and smiled at his brother.

“Alright, alright. So fucking cute and fluffy and adorable. Can we go now? I’m fucking starving, and you, you junglehumping dumb shitmouth, have a letter to write,” Karkat hissed. Sollux waved him off. 

“Fine, fine, _fine_. Let’th go then.”

♤ ♡ ◇ ♧

Sollux stared at the blank piece of paper that lay on his cherrywood desk. It was a little past midnight, and about an hour of his life was wasted in trying to write a damn letter. A letter to someone he didn’t even know. He let out a frustrated huff of air, leaning back in his chair. Frowning, the Gemini glanced around his room. The poor, crumpled remains of failed letter attempts littered his floor and desk. His bed, messy and unkempt as always, had two controllers, one red, and one blue, thrown in random corners. His dirty clothes were in their basket, and his clean clothes were put away. His bees, no longer buzzing for they had fallen asleep, were well fed and watered. The flowers were a bit wilted, probably needing water and sunlight. Ugh. He’ll water them in the morning. The TV was off, and the game was saved. He and Mituna played one of the games for a few hours before Mituna headed off to take his sleeping meds, which were supposed to stop the nightmares.

They didn’t.

With a groan, Sollux stood, deciding that he needed some fresh air to clear his mind. But, as he turned, he caught sight of something that made an idea click. His yearbook from high school. He smiled and quickly sat down, writing a letter to a soldier many states away.


	3. New Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some of the chapters are going to be like this, so don' be surprised if you don't find any dialogue and nothing but letters. I actually enjoyed writing this, and when I was reading through, I couldn't stop laughing. I'm a fucking genius. A genius that thinks my own coversations are hilarious.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I have no life

Eridan Ampora,

Hello, my name’s Sollux Captor. I’m pretty sure KK told you that I’d be writing. Let’s get one thing straight. I didn’t ask him for your address. He just threw this shitty piece of paper at me and told me to write a letter to you. I don’t even know who the hell you are, and quite frankly, I don’t want to. But, I really don’t feel like KK bitching at me, so here’s a fucking letter.

Apparently, we went to the same high school. All I know is that you and I were in the same grade. Do you have your yearbook from last year? Look me up. I looked you up, and two words: Hipster. Trash. What’s with the bulky glasses and the stupid streak in your hair? Don’t even get me started on that outfit. Seriously, who the _fuck_ wears a _cape_ to picture day?! You do, apparently. 

Do you know a girl named Aradia Megido? She lived a few towns over, but she’s one of my best friends. I heard that she enlisted, too, so I was just wondering if you knew her. If so, tell her I said hi and to stay the hell away from you. She doesn’t need any hipster influence in her life. She’s weird as it is.

I’m going to bed. It’s almost one in the fucking morning, and instead of sleeping, which is something I’d _much_ rather be doing, I’m writing this piece of shit letter to someone who’s obviously a huge Harry Potter fan. Don’t say you’re not, because your senior quote was, “Happiness can be found in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light.” - Albus Dumbledore. Smooth move, Ampora.

Signed, 

Sollux Captor

P.S. My dad says thanks for serving the country, even though you haven’t done shit.

 

Sollux Captor,

Oh my cod, your name even sounds nerdy. First of all, fuck you. I was goin through a hipster phase, and Harry Potter is fuckin awesome. I’ll have you know that I met J. K. Rowling _in person_ an got her to sign the whole series. What now, Captor.

Don’t get _me_ started on appearances. 3D glasses? Really? Listen, kid, we’re not in the early 21st century anymore. Time to throw the old glasses away. Besides, violet’s better. Everyone knows that. You don’t have the right to say anythin about the senior quotes. Mine was very touchin, an I got a lot of compliments on that, whereas yours was, “Keep calm and play Minecraft.” Fuckin nerd. No wonder I didn’t know you fuckin existed.

You know, since you’re so fuckin nerdy, I bet you have a fuckin lisp an have at least ten gaming consoles in your room alone. Your closet is probably filled with worn-down gamin tees, your jeans ripped at the knees. I’m right, aren’t I. I’m pretty sure I’m right. 

For your information, I _do_ know Aradia. _I_ didn’t invite her to sit with us. _She_ just started hangin out with us. I’ll just give her your stupid fuckin address, mainly because I’m not your fuckin messenger owl. Cod, why did I agree to write to you? You’re nothin but a piece of shit.

Ha, just got a thought. Have Kar grab a recorder when you see him next. I double-dog dare you to say, “Shelby sells sea shells by a sea shore since shapely seashore seashells stay scarce. Since she sells superior shells searchers spend centuries searching for, seldom selling simple shells, she still sustains solid savings.” I saw that on Tumblr, hehe. Cod, I can’t wait to see that video.

-Eridan Ampora

 

Ampora,

I fucking hate you. I hate you so _fucking_ much. So much, I want to strangle you with that stupid scarf FF showed me. It’s not cool to bash on my lisp, you fucking asshole. If you want to play _that_ game, fine. So be it.

Once a hipster, always a hipster. I bet you’re just _dying_ to re-dye your hair that disgusting shade of purple. Red and blue are better. Just like my glasses, so jump off my dick about them. I bet my “worn-down gamin tees” are hella better than your shitty plaid shirts. Like seriously. Who the _fuck_ owns Polo shirts?! Especially at this age?! Yet here you are, calling _me_ a nerd. Motherfucking hypocrite. 

I could honestly care less that you met J.K. Rowling. I bet you read the _Eragon_ series, too. Maybe even _Twilight_. You’re gayer than a gay parader at a gay festival. You know that, right? Do you want me to send you the _Love Comes Softly_ series? I have a discount at Sburb Bookstore. I’ll send them to you. Have fun reading, dumbass.

Also, who the fuck says, “cod?” You’re just as bad as FF when it comes to fish puns. Should I start using bee puns? Would that annoy the fuck out of you? If it does, I’m definitely using them from now on.

You’re a piece of shit, ED.

-Sollux

 

Captor,

Don’t fuckin call me “ED.” You are _not_ my friend. You’re hardly considered my fuckin acquaintance. Actually, you’re considered as a fuckin pest. I’ll squish you like the bee you are, Captor.

What the fuck is _Love Comes Softly_? I’ve never heard of it. If it means you spending all of your worthless money on me, buy as many copies as you can. As for the _Eragon_ series, my brother’s read them, not me. I actually prefer books on history, namely the wars. I think my favorite war was the Vietnam War. 

You _do_ realize that red an blue make violet, right? So, basically, violet is the best, an you seem to agree, in your weird, fucked up way. Newsflash, dork: 3D glasses aren’t cool anymore. An by the way, my Polo an plaid shirts made the teachers respect me more, unlike your shitty attire. Also, I _do_ want to re-dye my hair, but I can’t. Military, remember? You probably don’t. Idiot.

I’ll be letting Fef know that you’re bashin on her fish puns. She’s the one who got me into sayin them, so don’t think I won’t hesitate to use ‘em. Bee puns don’t bother me, mainly because my dad trained this one kid who used a hella lot of ‘em. He called himself Tuna or somethin. He was pretty chill, but I couldn’t really stand his little brother. Always braggin about his gamin skills an shit. 

You’re nothin but a bee fucker, Captor.

-Eridan


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I've been pretty busy with school and the weekend. I'm graduating on the 16th, so there's so much to do. 
> 
> Warning: There are some feels towards the end, so don't be surprised when things go downhill!

Sollux stared at the piece of paper for about an hour after reading it. He couldn’t stop rereading the last paragraph, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t believe it. This asshole knew his brother? He played with this douche bag at one point in time? How could he not remember him?

Without even blinking, he stood and left his room, still staring at the letter. Perhaps he should ask his dad about this? Sollux decided this was a smart idea, but first, he had someone to message.

TA: kk ii need two talk two you.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, CAPTOR.

TA: ii want two know 2omethiing.

CG: OH GREAT.

CG: FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC.

CG: TO WHAT PLEASURE DO I HAVE TELLING YOU ANYTHING?

CG: OH WAIT.

CG: IT’S NOT A FUCKING PLEASURE.

CG: IT’S A WASTE OF MY FUCKING TIME.

TA: kk, thii2 ii2 2eriiou2. 

TA: ju2t 2hut up and lii2ten two me for once.

CG: FINE.

CG: EITHER YOU START TALKING OR I’M LEAVING.

TA: okay 2o ii ju2t got a letter from that fii2hdiick eriidan.

CG: OH?

CG: YOU’VE BEEN TALKING TO HIM?

CG: PLEASE, CONTINUE.

TA: dude 2hut the fuck up. iim tryiing two tell you 2omethiing. ii can’t beliieve iit my2elf.

CG: SHUT THE HELL UP AND TELL ME, YOU FOOLISH NOOKCRUNCHING NOOKSCRATCHER.

TA: fiir2t of all, iim not even goiing two que2tiion what a nook ii2. 

TA: 2econdly, ii u2ed two play wiith eriidan when ii wa2 a kiid.

CG: WHAT?!

CG: YOU KNEW HIM THIS WHOLE TIME?!

CG: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!

TA: that2 the thiing. ii dont remember hiim.

TA: apparently, hii2 dad traiined MT 2ome year2 ago. 

CG: CONTINUE.

TA: you know how MT2 liike 2iix year2 older than u2?

CG: YEAH?

TA: and you know how MT joiined the miiliitary when he wa2 2eventeen?

CG: STOP ASKING ME IF I KNOW THESE THINGS.

CG: I OBVIOUSLY DO.

TA: kk

CG: WHAT.

TA: 2hut the fuck up.

CG: FUCK YOU.

TA: not iintwo you that way.

TA: anyway2.

TA: ii gue22 our dad2 told u2 two go play or 2omethiing.

TA: he2 2tiill pii22ed that iim a better gamer than he ii2.

TA: but.

TA: he doe2nt know iit2 me.

CG: OH MY GOD.

TA: ii 2wear, iif youre about two 2ay what ii thiink youre about two 2ay, ill kiill you my2elf.

CG: THIS IS LIKE.

TA: hoe dont do iit.

CG: A BAD ROMANCE.

TA: ii hate you more than word2 can de2criibe riight now.

CG: JUST IMAGINE IT.

TA: no.

CG: YOU AND AMPORA.

TA: do you want me two throw up?

CG: GETTING MARRIED.

TA: ii puked a liittle.

CG: YOU’RE SMILING AT HIM, AND HE’S GAZING AT YOU.

TA: iim goiing two hack iintwo your computer and blow iit up.

CG: YOU TWO SLOWLY LEAN IN, HIS EYES CLOSING.

TA: iill 2tab hiim iif that ever happen2.

CG: YOUR LIPS CONNECT.

CG: THEN.

CG: SPARKS FLY.

TA: you really need two 2top lii2teniing two lady gaga and taylor 2wiift.

CG: AND IT’S SO BEAUTIFUL.

CG: SO.

CG: FUCKING.

CG: BEAUTIFUL.

TA: why am ii even friiend2 wiith you?

CG: BECAUSE YOU KNOW I’M RIGHT.

TA: no, youre not.

TA: youre beeiing riidiiculou2.

CG: JUST IMAGINE YOUR FIRST NIGHT TOGETHER! I HEARD FROM A LITTLE FLYING RAT THAT HE HAS A HUGE BULGE.

CG: …

CG: CAPTOR.

CG: …

CG: DUDE.

CG: YOU THERE?

TA: yeah, 2orry.

TA: ii threw up.

CG: GROSS.

CG: THAT’S FUCKING DISGUSTING.

TA: youre the one who made me throw up, a22hole.

CG: WHAT DID I DO?

TA: mu2t ii really repeat what you 2aiid?

CG: YES.

TA: ii hate you.

CG: HATE YOU TOO, PRETENTIOUS GODDAMN NIMSHIT.

TA: where do you even get your iin2ult2 from?

TA: actually, ii dont want two know.

TA: anyway2, ii have two go. 

CG: WHERE ARE YOU GOING NOW?! 

CG: I WANTED TO TALK ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE WITH AMPORA.

TA: a love liife that doe2nt exii2t.

CG: AT THE MOMENT, MAYBE.

TA: no, iit wiill never exii2t.

CG: SAYS YOU.

TA: of cour2e ii 2ay that.

TA: ju2t beecau2e youre a 2elf proclaiimed love expert doe2nt mean you can try that 2hiit out on me.

CG: I GIVE IT A WEEK.

TA: ii hate you kk

Sollux sighed, spitting out the mouthwash. He never liked to puke, but then again, who did? Weird people, that’s who. Sollux knew for sure that John was a dork that actually enjoyed throwing up. Not because he binges, but because he always goes to those insane amusement parks and always goes on those really fast and spinny rides. It made Sollux nauseous just thinking about it.

Popping a nausea pill, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door, locking the door to his apartment. It wasn’t too shabby, maybe a little messy due to his laziness, but it was nice. He has a steady job as a hacker, and damn, he was the best there is. Not to brag or anything, of course. 

Sollux got into his yellow Volkswagen Beetle, inhaling the sweet honey scent it contained. He always brought Mituna some honey, which always pleased the vet. Sollux smiled and looked down at the small bag he had gotten the previous day. Inside was some of the sweetest honey he could find, which increased the honey scent in his Bug.

With a small sigh, the youngest Captor started his vehicle and drove off to his dad’s. The ride wasn’t very long, seeing as Psii’s house was on the outskirts of town. It was a cute little house, one story, and it was yellow with black trimmings. The interior contained yellow. 

So. 

Much.

Fucking.

Yellow.

Yellow couch, yellow T.V., yellow gaming consoles, yellow dishes, yellow curtains, yellow chairs and tables, yellow bookcases, yellow walls. Yellow, yellow, yellow. 

Sollux cringed at the sight of the house.

Don’t get him wrong, he _loves_ yellow, but not to _that_ extent. It wasn’t even Psii’s idea. It was Mituna’s. However, that little bastard has nothing but red and blue in his room. Sollux had a feeling that he wanted everything yellow just to spite his younger brother and father. He’s probably right.

Grabbing the bag of honey, Sollux killed the engine and got out of the Bug. He faintly remembered how Mituna named it Bumble Bee, probably after the sweet ride in _Transformers_. Oh well. Sollux walked along the stone path that led to the front door, looking around. The grass needed to be cut, the dead branches of the maple tree cut, the bushes trimmed. It wasn’t too bad, but it was enough to change Sollux’s plans for the weekend. Not that he minded, of course. That’d give him an excuse to bring Mituna over for a little while. 

“Tholluth!” a voice yelled. Sollux peered up at the window, a hand over his eyes to shade them from the deadly rays of the sun. Deadly to him, of course, seeing that he prefers to remain inside 25/8. Mituna was waving violently, a lopsided grin on his face. Sollux smiled and waved back. He watched as his older brother disappeared from the window, only to come barreling out of the front door. Sollux felt all the air leave his body as Mituna embraced him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Mituna Captor, come inthide thith minute,” another voice yelled. Psii Captor stood in the doorway, watching his only sons as he leaned against the door frame. He was only in his early forties, but he looked a decade younger. 

Mituna pulled away from his brother and dragged him by the hand to the abomination of a house. Psii moved to let his sons in, sighing softly.

“You can’t jutht run out like that, Mituna. You almotht got hit by a car getting the _mail_.” Sollux snickered slightly. Of course his brother would do that. He gets so excited by everything, and it can be pretty amusing to hear the stories from Psii. Speaking of which.

“Hey Dad, I got a quethtion for ya,” Sollux called, making his way to the kitchen. He was going to make warm milk and honey, something that always made Mituna calm down. That or knock him the fuck out. Whichever works, Sollux figures.

“Yeth?” Psii and Mituna walked into the kitchen, Psii calmly and Mituna mocking his father.

“Do you know anyone by the name of Ampora?” Sollux turned to look at his dad, closing the cabinet. He poured milk into a yellow cup as he waited for his father to respond.

“I believe tho,” Psii said slowly, staring at the table, eyebrows furrowed. “I know of a General Ampora and his thonth, Eridan and Cronuth Ampora. Why do you athk?” Sollux shrugged, turning to put the cup of milk in the microwave, setting the time to two minutes and twenty-two seconds.

“KK gave me thith athhole’th addreth, and it turnth out, hith father trained MT all thothe yearth ago,” Sollux informed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter. He looked at his brother, who was currently playing his DSi, which was currently off. 

“Oh?” Psii’s eyes widened, leaning forward with interest. He hadn’t heard anything from the Amporas in almost eight years, and he was curious as to how they were doing. “Who are you writing to?” 

“Eridan Ampora,” Sollux said with a disgusted face. He doesn’t remember the douche nozzle, but he loathes him already. Psii smiled and held up a finger before leaving the room. Sollux leaned over and snatched Mituna’s DSi away.

“HEY! THAT’TH MIIIIIIIINE!” Mituna yelled, making a grab for the electronic. Sollux made a face.

“You can’t fucking play it when it’th off, idiot. You know thith.”

“Oh yeah…” Mituna watched Sollux intently as his brother turned on the game console.

“There’th no game in it,” Sollux exclaimed, looking at his brother in irritation. Mituna gave him a lazy, yet silly, grin.

“I eated it,” he drew out. Sollux studied him for a moment.

“You lotht it,” he deadpanned.

“I lotht it,” Mituna replied, looking down. With a sigh, Sollux grabbed a random game from the box in the living room and popped it into the DSi. He handed the electronic back to this brother before taking out the warmed milk. “Thankth, Thooool!” 

“No problem, MT,” was Sollux’s reply. He was too focused on overdosing the warm milk with the honey, deciding that it was time for Mituna to get some sleep. He was stirring the milk and honey mixture when Psii came back down.

“It took me forever, but I finally found them,” Psii said, looking a bit out of breath as he dropped a heavy box on the table. The sudden noise caused Mituna to jump, looking terrified. “Thit! Tholluth, the pillth!” Sollux rushed to find one of Mituna’s prescriptions, wincing at his brother’s screams. He heard his father rushing to restrain Mituna, but Mituna was having none of it.

“WE CAN’T JUTHT LEAVE THEM!! LET GO OF ME!!” Mituna screamed. Sollux whirled around and shoved the pills into Mituna’s mouth, soon bringing the cup to the elder’s face. Mituna thrashed around as he relived The Accident, fighting to get away from the restraints holding him down.

“C’mon, MT, c’mon!” Sollux muttered, forcing milk into his brother’s mouth. It took a minute, but Mituna finally swallowed the pills and the liquid. A few moments passed and Mituna was calmer than he was before. Sollux slowly fed Mituna the milk, letting out a sigh of relief. Before long, Mituna was yawning.

“I’ll bring him to bed,” Psii whispered. “While I’m gone, you can go through the both.” Sollux nodded and put the emptied cup in the sink. He glanced over at the box, biting his lip. What was inside? What made it so heavy, it caused Mituna to go into one of his war flashbacks? With a sigh, Sollux walked over and opened the flaps to the old, worn box.

Inside were multiple things. There was a photo album, a lot of trinkets, some really old games for the N64, pebbles and seashells, and even a few shirts. Curiosity nagged Sollux, but he pushed it away. Maybe he should wait for his dad?

No.

He’s nineteen years old, in college, and is easily the youngest and best hacker in his city. He’s writing to a soldier who he’s met before, but doesn’t remember him. He’s able to take care of his older brother, someone who is unable to even go to the bathroom himself. He can do this. He can look at the contents of a damn box without his father. 

But that didn’t stop his heart from pounding like a steamhammer in his chest as he reached for the photo album. With shaking hands, he opened the book. He was surprised at what he saw.

Psii had an arm around another’s shoulders, the male smiling at the camera. Mituna and a younger version of the father were making weird faces, and Sollux, along with -whom he assumed was- Eridan were laughing together. Sollux flipped the page.

 _Eridan and Sollux at the fair_

There were three pictures of Eridan and Sollux. One was of the two boys on the bumper car ride, their hair flying behind them. The second was of them shoving ice cream into each other’s faces, both of the boys grinning. The last contained them watching the fireworks together, Sollux looking sleepy and curled up on a violet blanket with Eridan, who had a wizard’s hat on. Sollux assumed that the boy had won it or bought it somewhere. The Gemini kept flipping through the book, memories flooding into his mind. When he reached the last page, he stared at it.

_Sollux and Eridan’s last day_

There was a going away party. It was in an empty house, a house Sollux knew all too well. That was the house he lived in before his mother died. It wasn’t something he like to think about, but he couldn’t stop it. 

His mom was an accountant at a well-known bank. One day, they were being robbed by some spider gang. Chloe Anne Rogers-Captor had tipped off the police with that little button under the desk, but the leader had seen and recognized her actions. One gunshot later, and the only Captor woman in Sollux’s life was dead, a bullet lodged deep into her skull. 

Choking back tears, Sollux focused on the pictures. Eridan was crying, and Mituna was hugging Cronus, and Sollux was trying to comfort Eridan. Another picture showed games being passed from Eridan to Sollux, the same games that were in the box. The second-to-last picture showed the whole group, all three Captors and all three Amporas, smiling sadly into the camera. Mituna and Cronus were holding hands (an old flame that probably burned out, Sollux figured), Psii and the oldest, a guy nicknamed Dualscar (according to the album. Sollux learned his and Cronus’s names from all the writing in the book), had their hands on their son’s shoulders, and Eridan and Sollux were hugging, looking as if they didn’t want to leave each other. The last picture showed the Amporas waving to the camera, and from what Sollux could see, the person taking the picture was in a moving truck, driving away. 

“Thulluth,” a voice said. Sollux jumped and turned around, closing the book. His father stood in the doorway, looking worn out and tired.

“Oh, hey dad. How’th MT?” Sollux asked, wiping tears away. Funny, he didn’t recall crying.

“Athleep. Looked through the both?” Sollux nodded, putting the album away. He wondered if he should bring this up to Eridan.

“Can I bring it home?” he asked, closing the flaps to the box.

“Go on ahead. You should thee if thothe gameth thtill work,” Psii said with a smile. Sollux noded and gathered the box in his arms.

“I’m gunna get going now. I’ll call you tomorrow,” he informed. Psii nodded and opened the door for his youngest son. 

“Drive thafe.” 

“I will. Bye, Dad.” Sollux nodded to Psii as the father waved, watching his son manage to open the passenger door to his Bug. With a huff, the young Gemini plopped the box carefully on the seat, making sure the seatbelt held the box in place. Sollux drove home, thinking about the album.

He decided to not tell Eridan, afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spider gang mentioned belongs to nyeh413peasants. Check out their story, Bandits of Sorrow! It's so fucking awesome!


	5. Questions Rising

“I don’t know, Kar. Ever since the third letter, he’s been actin’ weird. Am I the only one who thinks so?” Eridan asked, a phone to his ear. It’s been a few weeks since he got the first letter from that Captor asshole, but instead of being snarky and annoying, Sollux is strangely acting like his friend.

“I...I don’t know,” Karkat responded. It was almost as if he was keeping something from the Aquarius, something that Eridan caught onto immediately. However, when it came to the angry Cancer, pushing the subject or prying is never a good idea. So, he did what he’s always done.

“Let it go, let it go!” Eridan sang, a grin forming at the loud groan over the line.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Karkat hissed.

“Can’t hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it g-”

“I will hang up on your ass if you finish that syllable,” Karkat threatened. Eridan was silent for a moment.

“Oh,” he sang, smirking. He snickered when he heard the unintelligible screaming from the lad.

“I fucking hate you, Ampora. I hope you fucking realize that I’ll kick your fucking ass when I see you,” Karkat snarled. Eridan smirked, leaning against the wall next to the payphone.Glancing at the wall clock, he had around four minutes left before he had to finish packing.

“Yeah, sure you will. Oh, I’ve got somethin to tell ya,” Eridan said, playing with the holes in the side of the box.

“And what would that be?” Eridan fought back a chuckle.

“You’ll be seeing me a lot sooner than you’d think.”

♤ ♡ ◇ ♧

“Erifish!” Feferi screamed, running to her cousin. Eridan grinned and put down his bags, hugging the brunette tightly. He blinked back tears, but Feferi decided to let her waterworks soak his shirt.

“Hey, I’m just back from basic,” he teased, flicking her forehead lightly. Feferi shoved him away, but laughed. Eridan looked up to see his father, Cronus, Meenah, Aunt Condie, Karkat, and two males he didn’t know. ‘Dualscar’ Ampora walked up to his youngest son, the limp in his step evident. Feferi backed away to let father and son reunite.

“Eridan,” Dualscar said, voice raspy.

“Father,” Eridan replied, back straight. He looked at his father dead in the eye, face stoic as ever. Without another word, Dualscar held out a hand, his other hand hanging onto the violet cane that aided his walk. Eridan shook his elder’s hand, only to be pulled into a hug.

“I’m so very proud of you,” Dualscar murmured. Eridan felt his throat close as he fought back tears, hugging back just as tight.

“Thank you, Father,” Eridan whispered. Fuck, he’d missed his father’s hugs that were filled with security and warmth. The old man smelled of the ocean, and what Eridan thought was lavender. Feferi must’ve sprayed him with her lavender perfume, something that probably sent the eldest Ampora into hysterics. Of course, it all would’ve been play. Just because he’s an uptight veteran doesn’t mean that Dualscar O. Ampora didn’t have a soft spot for his nieces and sons. Eridan pulled away, wiping away tears. Cronus was next to give him a hug, though he ruffled his younger brother’s hair, much to Eridan’s annoyance.

“Quit it, asshole,” he growled.

“Make me,” Cronus teased back. Eridan glared at his older brother, biting back a rude insult. If basic training taught him anything, it was to not insult civilians - in public. Eridan smirked, knowing he’d get back at his brother somehow. Next up was Aunt Condie and Meenah. Meenah only punched him, hard, in the shoulder, but Aunt Condie hugged him tightly.

“I’m glad to see that my idiot brother did a good job raising his sons, even though one pursues music and the other perseus shooting bastards in the head,” she praised, smiling. Eridan laughed and returned the hug.

“I missed ya, Auntie,” he murmured. His eyes widened when she shifted, placing his face in the middle of her chest. Eridan stiffened, eyes wide and a dark blush dusting his cheeks.

“Tell me, Eridan, have you found a pretty girl out there? Are you writing to her everyday? I bet she’s beautiful, isn’t she?” she was saying, completely ignorant -or not giving a shit- of her nephew’s face in her tits. Eridan struggled to get away, watching Karkat and the others snicker.

“Actually, I haven’t met anyone worth my while, Auntie. I made some pretty cool friends at the barracks, though.” Thanking whatever god there is, Eridan took a deep breath of fresh air when his aunt pulled away from the embrace.

“Oh? Do tell,” she purred, a shark-like grin on her face. Eridan remembers how he used to draw her with sharp teeth when it was lights out at the barracks, and at home. Eridan turned to his friends, all of whom looked extremely uncomfortable and awkward.

“This is Dave Strider, Aradia Megido, Equius Zahhak, Jake English, and Kurloz Makara,” Eridan introduced, pointing to each of his newly found friends. He had invited them to come over for a week or two after they finished basic training, and was glad that they agreed to come. However, Eridan didn’t miss the awestruck look Karkat was giving Dave. He smirked.

“So, these are the troublemakers you’ve told us about?” Dualscar asked, raising an eyebrow. Eridan nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Aradia screaming.

“Oh my gosh! It’s been _forever_!” Aradia shrieked, running forward. She lept into the arms of a lanky brunette, who immediately hugged back.

“I mithed you, too, AA,” the boy lisped, grinning. Eridan raised an eyebrow, confused as to who this kid was, though he looked familiar.

“Oh, Ampora,” Karkat spoke up, glancing once more at Dave, “This is Sollux. Sollux, this is Eridan.” The boy hugging Aradia held her close, glaring over at the soldier. Eridan returned the glare.

 _Oh_ , he thought bitterly. This _is that Captor assfuck_. Eridan forced himself to nod, though he knew it looked mechanical.

“It’s a displeasure to meet you,” he snapped. Sollux’s glare worsened.

“You look even more thtupid than I thought,” he shot back. 

“At least I’m not a bee fucker with a lisp,” Eridan growled, taking a step forward. He wasn’t going to let this twerp insult his looks. _This asshole is going to learn his fucking place_.

“Alright, you two. Break it up,” Dualscar sighed, a hand on his son’s shoulder. Eridan stopped in his tracks, but he continued to glare at Sollux, who gladly returned the death glare.

“Please tell me he isn’t goin to have supper with us,” Eridan said coldly, his eyes never leaving Sollux’s. Dualscar sighed.

“He is, and you’re going to be nice to him. Do not represent us this way, boy.” Eridan nodded to his father before turning abruptly to his buddies.

“Come on, I’ll show you to your rooms,” he hissed, grabbing his bags. Psii and Dualscar shared worried looks as the soldier stormed away, his friends following him with confused looks.

♤ ♡ ◇ ♧

Dinner was, well, it went to shit. Sollux and Eridan wouldn’t stop glaring at each other, and no one could break the tension the room held. The food was good, as always, but no one could start a conversation with either male, only to receive one-word responses, or none at all.

Eridan sighed in contentment as he made it to the beach. It was close to two in the morning, and he was shoeless. He rolled up his pant legs to his calves. After a night like this, he needed the break. The sound of the rolling waves and the ocean breeze instantly calmed him down. With a small smile, he walked through the sand, memories of he and his family having picnics here. He remembered his mom, whom had died from cancer. If anything, she was more of a soldier than he or his dad could ever be.

“Shit!” Eridan hissed, kneeling down to throw a broken branch to the side. Kids were always leaving branches and toys and garbage on the beach. On _his_ beach. He remembered countless summers cleaning the beach with Feferi and smiled. He continued his trek to the water, humming in happiness when he cold water finally washed over his sore feet.

“What are you doing out here?” a voice asked. Eridan whirled around, only to be blinded by a light.

“Feckin hell! Put the light down, asshole!” The light was lowered to reveal the one and only Sollux Captor. “What the feck are you doin here?” Eridan growled. Sollux looked down.

“I couldn’t thleep, and when I heard you leaving your room, I kinda jutht followed you out here. Why are you out here anywayth?” Sollux asked, meeting Eridan’s eyes. Eridan scoffed, folding his arms over his violet t-shirt clad chest.

“I needed time away from _you_ ,” he hissed. Sollux winced, but rubbed his eyes tiredly. That’s when Eridan noticed that he wasn’t wearing those stupid 3D glasses. “Where’re your glasses?” Sollux looked up in surprise.

“Huh? Oh, they’re on the nightthtand,” he replied, taking a seat in the sand. He looked up at Eridan before patting the spot next to him. “Thit.”

“I don’t know if you’re sayin ‘shit’ or ‘sit,’ but whatever,” Eridan mumbled. He sat next to the Gemini, but left enough room between them so he wouldn’t be in a three-foot radius of him. Sollux glared at him.

“I don't have any ditheatheth or anything,” he snapped. Eridan rolled his eyes before laying back, staring up at the crescent moon. It wasn’t long until there was a new moon.

“Whatever. Got a question for ya,” Eridan said, focused on the starry sky above him. Sometimes, he dreams he lived on a purple planet named Derse, and all he could see when he looked up were stars. Millions and millions of stars, galaxies, and moons. “Why were you actin as if we were friends?” Sollux stiffened, looking down at the taller male. Should he tell him? What should he say?

“...I…” Sollux began, but couldn’t find the words to say. Eridan looked over at him, stealing the Gemini’s breath away. His lapis lazuli eyes were glittering with the reflection of the moon and stars, and in a certain way, looked violet. He simply couldn’t stop staring.

“Captor. Earth to Captor,” Eridan said, flicking at his leg. Sollux blinked.

“Huh?”

“Answer my question,” Eridan demanded, sitting up. Sollux’s heartbeat quicked, his breath catching in his throat. He was so close, oh so close. He could smell the lavender on the male, and he was having a hard time keeping his hands from shaking. No, scratch that. His _whole body_ from shaking. He could kiss him right now. Just kiss him and feel how soft those lips are.

“I uhm...I don’t know,” he stammered. He _did_ know. Sollux had talked to Dualscar and Cronus and Feferi himself. He learned so much about the soldier, and it was hard to pretend like he didn’t care. He learned the type of music the Aquarius was into, what kinds of fish he preferred, his favorite movies, and his whole history. But he couldn’t let it show. _Eridan’s probably not even into guys_ , he thought bitterly. Sometimes, he hated being bisexual, because it always means that the guys he fell for were straight.

“Ah,” Eridan muttered. He stretched, subconsciously flexing his muscles. “I’m gunna head back inside. Night.” Sollux watched as Eridan stood and walked away, a sinking feeling growing in his chest. Biting his bottom lip, he pulled his knees to his chest, buried his head on the top of his knees, and cried.


	6. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the very long wait. I had to turn in the school's ipad before I graduated, so I had no way of updating this story. I finally managed to connect my Bluetooth keyboard to my phone, and though it's not the same as working on the ipad, this will have to do. Anyways, I've had some people ask me why Sollux suddenly knows everything about Eridan and how it's really creepy. This chapter is going to explain everything. 
> 
> Also, Monday is my 18th birthday, so consider this your present from me, or however that goes. Yay, adulting! Yay, responsibilities! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Love, DrownedTrying

\---Three Weeks Ago---

Sollux sighed as he raised his fist to the dark oak door. It was under his father’s suggestion that he talked to one of the only people who knew Eridan: Dualscar O. Ampora. The nineteen year old couldn’t lie, but he was nervous as all hell. He hadn’t seen this man in so long, he might as well turn back now. With a shuddering breath and a mental word of encouragement, Sollux knocked twice on the wooden door. For the longest thirty seconds of his life, nothing happened. That is, of course, before Mr. Ampora himself opened the door.

“May I help you?” the old man gruffed. Sollux gulped, craning his head back to look up at him. Sure, Sollux himself was tall, standing at 6’2”, but this man, no, this _giant_ , easily stood at 6’7”, maybe more. The said man raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused by the strange kid wearing a gamer tee and 3D glasses gaping at him on his doorstep. Though, he looked strangely familiar…

“M-Mr. Ampora, right?” the boy stuttered. Dualscar nodded, mentally deciding on a frown.

“Yes, and who may you be?” Sollux took a deep breath, fiddling with the hem of his worn down Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time shirt.

“M-my name’th Tholluth Captor...You uthed to train my brother, Mituna…” Sollux said in the most confident voice he could muster, which actually sounded like a little girl telling her parents that there’s a monster under her bed. Way to go, Captor. Deep blue eyes widened as the retired general took in a closer look at the boy. It was a moment before he chuckled, leaning heavily on his cane.

“Well, I’ll be damned. You’ve went and grown up on me, haven’t you? I haven’t seen you since you were a small lad. Come in, son. Is there anything you’d like to drink?” The soldier smiled down at Sollux, wrinkles from stress, lack of sleep, and age crinkled around his eyes. Sollux felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he shook his head, walking in after Dualscar.

“No thank you, but I appreciate the offer. I actually had a few quethtionth for you, if you don’t mind.” Dualscar sat with some difficulty on a black leather recliner in the living room, motioning for Sollux to sit on the sofa. Sollux sat as Dualscar spoke.

“What’s on your mind, lad?” Sollux took another deep breath and looked up at his penpal’s father.

“I’m writing to Eridan, and I jutht found out from my dad that, well, our familieth knew each other, but I mutht have forgotten in the midtht of grieving my mother,” Sollux explained. Dualscar nodded, a sad frown adorning his features.

“Aye, she was a fine lass. Always had a way with you and the little ones. Never saw that sweet girl frown. Now, I can tell something else is bothering you, so please continue,” the elder said.

“Well...I haven’t told Eridan, but I altho want to know a little more about him tho I don’t thay anything that will upthet him. I came to thee if you could help me know him a little better before I tell him who I am and everything…” Sollux trailed off, looking at his lap. Oh, that’s a nice shade of tan they have for a carpet. Is that a lilac scent he smells? Or is it lavender?

“I see...How about this,” Dualscar said, leaning forward. Sollux quickly looked up at him, his hands shaking slightly. “I'll have Feferi, his cousin, Cronus, as I'm sure you remember is his older brother, and Karkat, his best friend, tell you more about him. How about that?”

“No! Not KK!” Sollux cried, his yellow eyes wide. Dualscar blinked, looking at the youngest Captor.

“...Alright, then. May I ask why?” the older man questioned. Sollux swallowed thickly, tugging at the collar of his shirt nervously.

“KK thinkth that ED and I are going to end up together, dethpite me thaying no. If he findth out that I want to know ED a little better, he’ll never live it down. Tho….can we pleathe keep it a thecret from him? At leatht for a while?” Sollux asked, looking up at the retired general. Dualscar nodded, stroking the stubble on his chin.

“I see...I’m pretty sure that Feferi and Cronus will be able to keep it a secret, so I don’t see why not.” The Gemini grinned. 

“Thankth, thir. Altho, my dad wanted to give you hith number tho you two can get thome coffee or whatever,” he said, handing the man a slip with Psi’s number on it. Dualscar smiled down at the paper and put it in his pocket.

“Thank you, Sollux. It was very nice to see you again.”

_-_-_-_

The three weeks passed by too quickly for Sollux. When Feferi found out what Sollux had wanted, she demanded that they spent the weekend together. She practically shoved Eridan’s old scarf in Sollux’s face, read him all the letters that Eridan had sent her, showed him pictures she and Eridan had taken, and even sprayed Eridan’s cologne on him when Sollux was distracted.

At least Cronus wasn’t as bad.

The eldest Ampora brother was more than happy to help Sollux get to know Eridan a little more. He lent him a CD of Eridan’s favorite band, Eridan’s favorite war movie, which happened to be _American Sniper_ , some of Eridan’s favorite books, and even showed Sollux some of Eridan’s artwork, which had completely impressed Sollux.

Still, it was a lot to take in. Both Feferi and Cronus had told stories of Eridan’s psychopathic ex-girlfriend, Vriska Serket. The name sounded awfully familiar, and when he asked about her, Feferi and Cronus wouldn’t say. Sollux later found out that Vriska’s mom, nicknamed Marquise Spinnerete Mindfang, was the gang leader that had killed Sollux’s mom. His reaction was more than terrible. At first, he grieved for his mom all over again, then his grief grew into complete rage. Of course, Feferi and Cronus were more than willing to help him dish out a little bit of revenge on Vriska, but that was yet to come.

Over the three weeks, Sollux had learned more than he intended to learn. In all honesty, all he wanted to know were the basic facts about his penpal, not his entire life story. His mom dying from cancer, his first kiss, what his foot size was, even his favorite toothpaste brand. All in all, it gave the Gemini a migraine. 

Karkat was another problem of his. Apparently, Feferi had let it slip that Sollux was asking about Eridan. Of course, the Cancer used this to his advantage. He teased Sollux relentlessly about him and Eridan, starting with asking when their wedding was, and ending with Karkat nagging about what Sollux was doing late at night while he thought about the soldier. Eventually, Sollux sent Karkat a file that the Cancer had stupidly opened. The result: Karkat’s Trollian crashed and had to be completely rebooted. Sollux could only muse that it was completely fair because Karkat was being a “globeticking putrid asslord,” as the Cancer would say.

Those three weeks were on Sollux’s mind as he sat on the beach, staring out onto the ocean. He didn’t mean to fall for the douchebag, but it happened anyways. He was more attractive in person, even if he glared at Sollux the whole night. The way his deep blue eyes would darken to the point of looking either gray or black when he was irritated amazed Sollux, and the fact that Eridan’s eyes would even look violet in a certain light took his breath away. His voice was deep for an eighteen year old, and Sollux could only imagine how he sounded if he sang. Eridan was a bit taller than Sollux as well, which obviously came from Dualscar’s side of the family.

“Damn,” Sollux murmured to himself, letting out a sigh. His eyelids were growing heavy, and the cool ocean breeze felt comforting. He could see why Eridan loved this beach so much. Perhaps everyone could go swimming when it was later that day. Sollux looked up at the moon, biting gently on his lower lip.

Eridan was everything Sollux wasn’t. Eridan had all the looks and all the friends while Sollux thought of himself as plain looking and an outcast. Eridan had people thanking him left and right, calling him by his first name, and even by nicknames. No one so much as glanced at Sollux. Eridan had been on dates and had girlfriends and even had sex while Sollux was considering taking the vow of celibacy, just as Kankri had. Hell, Sollux hadn’t even had his first kiss, much less held someone’s hand before. He was a nobody, not someone who had ever turned someone’s gaze to him. This was something he never minded until now. 

Sollux sighed and yawned, closing his eyes for a moment as thoughts ran through his mind. It wasn’t long until his breathing evened out, and he was snoring softly.

The funny thing is: he doesn’t remember going back to the house and going to bed.


	7. A/N and Author's 18th Birthday

Hey guys. I know you're all waiting for a new chapter, and don't worry, it'll probably be up this weekend, but I just wanted to let you guys know that all of you who have commented, hearted, kudo'd, shared, favorited, and even read my story are amazing! I love hearing your thoughts on my story, even though my story's a bit scattered here and there. I love you all!! Thank you for making my days great, and today, as I have turned 18, I feel as though I owe it to you all. Thank you so very much for giving me the time of day :3 Forever, DrownedTrying


	8. Another A/N

So, I know you're all waiting on the next chapter, but I'm working on it. To keep you guys entertained, I started a new fic called Broken Home. It's a Miraculous Ladybug fic, so I hope you guys can check it out! The next chapter should be coming up soon, but I can't make any promises on when. 

-DrownedTrying


	9. Chapter 7: Old Friends, New Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, and that it's so short! If I were to say I've been busy, that'd be a lie. I've been very lazy lately, and I've just been relaxing. My senior year was very hard on me, so I guess I could say I've been taking some time off to get my mind back on track. Maybe take some time to de-stress my life. I've also been in a writer's block with this story and my Miraculous Ladybug story, but I'm beginning to figure out what I want for both. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I love hearing any feedback from you guys!
> 
> -DrownedTrying

“Say, who'd you bring in?” Cronus asked his younger brother. It was a little after seven in the morning, the sun barely reaching the horizon. The eldest Ampora had seen his brother carrying a brunette hours ago, which had raised some suspicion. 

“What does it matter to you?” Eridan snapped, cranky that he hadn't had his beauty sleep. Instead, he had spent the past few hours thinking about Sollux and trying to figure him out. When he realized that he hadn't heard the teen come back in, he checked Sollux’s room. Surprise, surprise, he wasn't there. Eridan spent thirty minutes looking for the damn lisping nerd, only to find him passed out on the beach. 

The beach, of all places. 

Then came another few hours of tossing and turning. What a great way to start the morning.

“Sheesh, chief, I was just askin’,” Cronus replied, backing up with his hands up in surrender. At Eridan’s grumble, he went into the kitchen and started the coffee, pulling out ingredients for an apple crisp.

“I hate him so much,” Eridan mumbled. Cronus looked over in confusion.

“Who're you talkin’ about?” Cronus questioned. Eridan gave him a tired glare.

“Who do you think? That fuckin’ asshole! Sollux fuckin’ Captor. He's been givin’ me hell for the past few fuckin’ weeks, maybe even a month or more! He thinks he's all that and is better than everyone and he doesn't give a shit about anyone!” Eridan fumed. Cronus hummed, nodding slightly as he mixed the ingredients together.

“You know, he sounds a lot like you.” Eridan’s head snapped up, a snarl ripping through his throat.

“What. The. FUCK,” Eridan hissed. 

“You hate people, you think you're better than everyone, and must I remind you on how you think people should be bowin’ down to you? Like you're some sort of godsend? Maybe your friend, Vantas, was right. You two _are_ good together. Don't expect any children, though,” Cronus mused, smirking to himself. Eridan stood, his chair scratching against the hardwood floor.

“How would we be so good together if I can't fuckin’ stand him?! He's a piece of shit! He's done nothin’ to help this fuckin’ world, much less anyone else!”

“Hey! Don't talk about Th-Th-Tholluth like that!” an unfamiliar voice yelled. Both Ampora brothers turned to see a male standing in a bumblebee onesie and a mop of wild auburn hair that faintly reminded Cronus of a dandelion.

“Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing in my house?!” Cronus snarled, stepping up to the very childish adult. The male cringed, but stood his ground, glaring up at the Aquarius.

“Thuck my bulge!” came the reply. Eridan raised an eyebrow, looking between his brother and Dandelion Man. Cronus cracked his knuckles and gripped the male by the collar of his onesie.

“I swear to fuckin’ god-Mituna?” Cronus broke off, eyes widening. He let go of the male, eyes wide in shock.

“Do I know you?” Mituna barked, spitting his own hair out of his mouth. Cronus began to laugh, hugging the shorter male tightly.

“Dude, it's been forever! I haven't seen you in what, eight years or somethin’? How have you been?” 

“GgsoqpsvGET OFF ME!” Mituna screamed, shoving a very confused Cronus away. He crossed his arms, looking pissed. “DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU THON OF A BATHTARD!”

“Mituna, do me a favor and thut the fuck up,” Sollux’s groggy voice chided. Mituna looked over at his brother and hugged him tightly, whom returned the hug with a lazy slap of his hand. “Have you taken your pillth?”

“Well, I wath _gunna_ , but thethe bathtardth were talking thit about you!” Mituna raged, having a small fit. The Ampora boys watched the two silently, wondering what the fuck was happening. Sollux hid his hurt expression by rolling his eyes.

“That’th all thethe athholeth are good for, Tuna. Talking thit and not putting their money where their mouthth are. Jutht ignore them, alright?” Sollux said, warming up some milk and putting a tablespoon of honey in it. Mituna huffed, but nodded, watching his brother stir the milk and honey mixture. Sollux handed him the mug and a few pills, one for anxiety, one for depression, one for the flashbacks, one for PTSD, one for pain, and one for his head injury from all those years ago. Cronus and Eridan shared looks, not realizing how many pills one person could take for just a few problems.

Walking back into the kitchen to check on the food, Cronus checked to see if anyone was watching before reading the labels on the pill bottles. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what had caused Mituna to seemingly lose his memory of him and act so...so...so _childish_. A man-baby, perhaps? Who the fuck knows. 

Then, it hit Cronus. Just like a semi driving into a wall. 

He remembered a few years ago, watching the news with his dad and brother. There was an explosion overseas, and only one survived, but suffered severe head trauma. Pictures of the destroyed base flashed through his mind, and a very broken picture of Mituna stung him like a wasp. 

Mituna was the survivor. The only one who survived the attack. His whole life turned upside down and twisted in different, darker directions. Mituna relied on pills to keep him somewhat sane, and Cronus could only imagine how many times he had to go to the hospital to get checked, how many times they forced him to relive that hour over and over and over again in hopes of finding ways to cure his PTSD. Did he have to go to a VA Hospital for a while to seek treatment? How often did he suffer because of his memories? Would he ever get better?

Cronus seriously doubted that. 

With tears in his eyes, Cronus turned and walked out of the kitchen, his movements robotic. Mituna frowned when he saw the ravenette, but his eyes widened when he was engulfed in a bear hug. He could hear sniffling and feel Cronus’ body trembling, his arms tightening around him in a familiar yet unfamiliar way.

“I'm so sorry, Mituna...I'm so sorry...I won't let you suffer through this alone…not anymore. I promise.”


	10. A/N

Hey everyone. Sorry for not having another chapter for you guys. There's two reasons for that. 

1\. I'm kind of in a writer's block, so any suggestions would be wonderful. 

2\. I recently got a new tablet, so I've been drawing on it and playing some games. 

Now, on the subject of me drawing on my tablet, I was wondering if you all can follow me on Deviant Art. It'd mean a lot to me, and I'm up for taking any commissions. If you guys were interested in following me, the link will be listed below. 

Thank you all for staying with me these few months I've been apart of AO3. I love when I see comments on my stories about how much you guys like them. I'm sorry that I haven't updated either story, and I will be posting this on my other fanfic. So, in return, I'll try to upload some more chapters. Any suggestions are welcome, and highly appreciated. 

How would you guys feel if I wrote a CreepyPasta x Reader fanfic? Would any of you read it? And if so, who would you like to read about?

Forever and Always,

DrownedTrying 

http://drownedtrying.deviantart.com/


	11. Another A/N

So, I'm sorry to say, but until I get an idea or inspiration for this story, it'll be on hiatus. 

However, I started that CreepyPasta x Reader story I promised a while ago. It's a BEN Drowned x Reader, and it's called Love Me Drowned, so please check it out and let me know what you think! 

Also, if you have a suggestion for this story, feel free to comment and it's highly possible that I'll use it and give you credit!! Thanks, guys!!

-DrownedTrying


	12. A/N

It kills me to say, but I just found my beloved dog, Oreo, deceased on ny dining room floor. I just...I need time to grieve and I need all the support from my friends and family...I'm sorry that I'm letting you all down...again...


	13. Farewell? Author hopes not

So, after some thinking, I've decided that I'm not going to continue this story. Before you leave, hear me out. I'm not continuing this story because I feel it was too rushed, even though it was my very first fanfic on this site. That doesn't mean I'm going to delete it. It means that sometime in the future, I plan to completely rewrite it. It'll be under a different title, and the timing will be a hella lot better. Moreso, you'll get more interaction with Sollux and Eridan. Yay, right?

I AM doing better. I promise I am. The death of my beloved dog hit my family really hard, but on June 18th, I found out a friend of mine committed suicide. So yes, I've been taking more time off to gather my thoughts. Though, not everything has been terrible for me. I finally got my art studio organized, and guess what! My birthday's on August 1st! This Tuesday! I'll be 19 years old, damn. I also began something with my best friend, something I've never done before. I'm writing a fanfic with her that will update at least every Friday. It's actually a Youtubers x Authors fanfic (no romance, only betrayal, pain, and death). I'll leave the link below.

I wanted to take a moment and thank each and every one of you for sticking by my side throughout the who craziness called life. I know I'm a terrible author who neglects to update, yet starts new fanfic almost monthly, but that's just how I am. I do that with everything, and blaming it on my ADHD won't do any justice. You guys are truly amazing, and I really do enjoy reading the (positive) comments and talking to you guys. I'll also leave my social media contact info below, in case you guys want to talk to me one-on-one. Hell, you guys can comment here! I seriously don't mind. Again, thank you all so much, and I hope to see you guys either through social media, this fanfic, or one of my 5 other fanfics! 

Instagram: drownedtrying  
Deviant Art: DrownedTrying  
Discord: DrownedTrying#5523

New fanfic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11607108


End file.
